I'm No Hero
by BabySealLover
Summary: Within the darkness of his curse, he is beginning to lose himself. But even though he has changed shape, she still understands him.


**Hello, friends! So, now that I'm in college, I haven't had as much time to write for myself in the last few weeks. But... a couple days ago I was thinking about The Legend of Zelda, and I got this idea for a one-shot. So, here it is. I already wrote a one-shot a while back for Twilight Princess, and surprise! This one is also for Twilight Princess. And as a matter of fact, it takes place within almost the same time frame as the first one. This one though, I think, would be a little bit later, and it includes Link, Midna, and Epona.**

 **My inspiration came from Epona, actually. In Twilight Princess, when you interact with her as a wolf, she says, "Even though you change shape, I still understand you." And the idea just popped into my head... I always thought of Epona as a sweet character and imagined that, if she could speak with humans, she would be a wise but emotional character.**

 **So... this is the story that came out of it! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think if you have the time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

I'm No Hero

Link rested in the tall grass and watched his long faithful friend wade gracefully through the calm spring waters. Beams of sunlight broke through the barrier of tree leaves above the spring, illuminating her in a soft glow. She looked divinely radiant as she shook her head, casting droplets of water off of her white mane, yet noticeably agitated about something.

She dipped her head down toward the water to take a drink, and Link wanted nothing more than to rush out and meet her, to calm her shaky nerves. But in his current form, he feared he would only frighten her. At the moment, he was not the boy whose call she came running to, no matter how far apart they were. He was not the boy who had fed her and trained with her since he was a child. He was a beast. A creature of darkness. And unless he and Midna could find the Master Sword as Princess Zelda had instructed, he would remain this way for eternity.

Which meant he couldn't exactly afford to be taking these sorts of detours.

The tiny imp beside him, apparently sharing the same feeling, let out a soft sigh of annoyance. Eyes widening in fear of the noise that broke the silence, Link clenched his jaw in readiness to scold Midna, only to stop when Epona's ears perked and her head shot up.

"Who's there?" she demanded, surprising Link. Even now, he still wasn't used to being able to understand the language of animals. It was the first time he'd ever heard her voice.

Epona stepped back cautiously, staring intently at the grass that hid Link's form so well.

He shot Midna a glare, earning a small grimace from her face as she realized that it was her fault that their cover was blown. Ever so hesitantly, Link stood and poked his face out between blades of grass, eliciting a frightful whinny from Epona. As she backed up further, Link took a step forward, out into the open.

"No, wait!" he barked pleadingly. "Epona, it's me!"

Epona froze and rested her gaze on him, her dark eyes filled with confusion and terror. Moving forward a bit more, Link said in a softer tone, "Please don't be frightened. I would never hurt you, my friend."

The mare lowered her head slightly and placed her hoof on the ground. After a moment of further bewilderment, she seemed to register his words and her eyes gave way to recognition. With cautious movements, Epona approached his beastly form. He stared up at her as she continued forward, not stopping until their noses nearly touched.

The sound of her voice as she spoke was soft and warm, almost musical to his delicate ears. "Link…"

"That's right, Epona," Link said gently, nodding his head once.

Epona whinnied again, but this time not from fright. As she reared up on her hind legs, Link backed up nervously for fear of getting trampled, only to get splashed with water as her hooves came back down on the ground. Seemingly overcome with tremendous joy, the mare shook her head and shot forward, thrusting her nose against his.

"Oh, Link," she cried out as she nuzzled his face eagerly.

Although Link found it a bit awkward to show affection this way, he returned the gesture and nuzzled the side of her face gently.

"I've been so worried about you," she said, pulling back to stare at him.

"And I you, Epona," he admitted, thinking back to the last time they had been separated and all the time he had spent wondering if she had made it home safely.

She cocked her head slightly. "Whatever are you doing in such a form? You cannot ride me like that."

He showed his teeth, hoping it looked more like the smile he meant it to be rather than a sinister tooth-baring. "I know that. But for the time being, this is the only form I have."

Epona feel into silence for a moment, inspecting her rider as if he were some sort of science experiment. "There is a darkness surrounding you," she said, whinnying anxiously. "It is unsettling."

"I am sorry for frightening you," Link replied gently. "I was just so relieved to see you safe that I couldn't help myself."

Epona let out a huff from her large snout and stomped her hoof. "No, I am so glad you came! I've been waiting for you for ages! You may have changed shape, but you are still you. I still… I still understand you."

Link felt his gaze soften upon his sweet, noble friend. Many a time had he looked into her eyes while he was human and seen a sea of emotion and deep thought. He had always longed to know what was on her mind, how the world appeared through her dark, wide orbs. And as he was realizing now, she was perceptive and wise, able to see through his furry exterior and the twilight that surrounded him into the depths of his soul. He had changed; each time he entered the Twilight and took his beastly form, he felt more and more like a true beast. Sometimes he feared losing his sense of self and succumbing to the wild animal within him.

But to Epona, he was still every bit the Link she adored. She reminded him that, inside, he was and always would be a creature of light. She was a part of this world. The world he had set out to save. And he would save it, no matter the cost to himself.

But he would do so without losing his own identity along the way.

 _I'm Link._

"You're a sweet girl, Epona," Link said hoarsely, as he had told her so many times before. The only difference was that this time, he had no carrot to offer her as a reward.

But as she let out a satisfied whinny, he could see that she didn't seem to mind.

It was then that a sharp, childlike voice interrupted their moment. "Link," Midna said, causing Link to turn his head down toward his shadow in surprise. Within his dark silhouette, he saw the imp's glowing sunset red eye staring up at him. "Hate to break up whatever little reunion you're having, but we do have a pressing schedule, you know."

Link uttered a whine of frustration although otherwise unable to reply, and turned back to Epona who had her eyes fixed on his shadow. "Link, who is that?" she asked, sounding skeptical.

He sighed. "My companion. She is in quite a hurry today."

She tilted her head. "Companion?"

"Yes. We are on our way to break this curse that keeps me in this form."

The water swished as Epona shifted her body, moving out of the path of direct sunlight. "I see…" she whispered, looking away almost shyly. "And I do not suppose I could come with you."

Link lowered his gaze, disheartened by the sadness in her tone. "No, Epona… it is best if you stay here where it is safe."

She snorted, lifting her head up in the air in a stately fashion. "And I am supposed to put my faith in this new companion of yours to protect you?"

With a laugh, Link remarked on the horse's jealous tone.

"Have I not the right to be jealous?" she asked shortly. "I have always been your guide… fought beside you. Is she more capable than I?"

He stepped toward her. "This is unlike anything we've ever faced, Epona. My new friend here can help me break this curse, but I don't ask you to put your faith in her to protect me. I ask you to put your faith in me to protect myself."

She glared at Link, seeming reluctant at first. "Once… you're back to your true self, you'll call for me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I promise. Just wait for me for a few more days. Can you do that?"

For a few seconds, Epona was silent. But finally, she shook her head roughly and rested her intense gaze on his. "Fine. I continue to wait as you ask. But only for a little while longer."

"That's all I need," he responded, walking forward and stretching up to brush his nose against hers. "Don't worry. I'll call for you soon."

Epona bent her head down and nuzzled his face again. "Hurry up and return to your true self, Link. I will be ready when you call."

Link silently agreed. Turning and stepping out of the water, he shook his body out briefly. He didn't like the wet feeling on his fur.

As Epona watched him prepare to make a hasty exit into the forest, she whinnied to get his attention and called out, "Please, stay safe!"

With a glance back at his strong, youthful filly, he said, "Next time, we'll go together, all right?"

Her reply caught him off-guard as she shouted back, rounding her shoulders with pride, "What else could I ask for? I am your loyal steed, always!"

And without another word from Epona or Link, the latter disappeared into the high grass, leaving Epona to wait for his return.

Once they were far enough from the spring, he heard Midna let out another sigh. "All that time wasted when we could have been searching for the Master Sword. Your work ethic could use some serious help. You can be such a sentimental sap."

Link rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored his impatient partner's comments. Had he been able to verbally communicate with her, he could have thought of a dozen sarcastic remarks to use against her, but ultimately, she would have won no matter what he said. Midna had a sharp tongue that he couldn't match on his best day, human or not.

Within the dense forest, the thick tree leaves and branches prevented the light from touching the ground. Link grimaced when he suddenly felt Midna sitting on his back, clutching the fur at the back of his neck between her tiny fingers. "Come on, Wolf Boy," she whispered in his ear. "Get your head in the game. You're supposed to be this epic hero, right? Show something for it."

In response, Link barked and took off into the forest, full speed, jarring Midna and nearly throwing her off his back.

She was right, to an extent, of course. He knew he had a job to do, to save both his world and hers. But he had a tendency to rebel when she spoke to him that way, treated him as if he could so easily be manipulated and controlled.

 _"You're supposed to be this epic hero, right? Show something for it."_

As Link dashed through the thick forest, his mind wandered. And all at once, he realized how much was at stake. All the people and creatures counting on him. _Him!_ Weeks ago, he had been no more than a village boy who herded sheep. And now the entire world, not just his but Midna's as well, were counting on him to take up this unfamiliar sword and save them all.

Images of his home, Ordon Village flooded his brain. All the people who had grown up at his side. Ilia and the children… his friends, the ones he'd thought of as his family from the beginning. Epona, the wise beauty who had gone everywhere and done everything at his side since his childhood years. With her and the villagers, he felt at home. When he thought about them, he felt like a normal human boy again.

 _"I still understand you."_

Clenching his jaw, holding onto the feeling of Midna's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Link slowed his pace just a bit.

 _No... I'm no hero, Midna. Not yet._


End file.
